Harry Potter and the Immortal one
by Mariadapotterfan
Summary: Harry is going back to his seventh year. He is talented in many things. Besides school he is practicing for the final battle, and looking for horcruxes. How will it go when the golden trio is hunting? And why is everyone afraid of Harry? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Immortal one

CHAPTER 1

It was a rainy day at Privet Drive 4. The Dursleys sat inside watching TV. Harry Potter was having a boring time in his room. He couldn't perform any magic until he came out of age. Until that he couldn't. Luckily he noticed he could try to train his abilities other ways. Harry had (A/N believe it or not) mastered occlumenery under the time with the Dursleys. He had also got really good at legilimens. He had also read a lot of books and knew a lot of spells and technincs he could be able to need sometimes. He had not sent many owls but a few.

Today it was the 30th July, which meant that next day Harry would become out of age. Then he could perform all his spells, and train them to be stronger. What Harry didn't know was how strong and talented he had became these weeks before he turned 17.

"Dinner is ready!" Harry heard his aunt Petunia's voice and got interrupted from his reading.

"Coming" shouted Harry back and went down the stairs to the dining-room. In the dining-room already sat uncle Vernon, who glared at Harry, Petunia and Dudley who seemed to look fatter and bigger every time Harry saw him. Surprisingly in the middle of the dinner Vernon stood up and looked really happy.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" he asked the family. Everyone, even Harry, looked confused.

"It's the day we throw this- boy out of our house" continued Vernon in a satisfied tone as he put an evil smile on his face. Dudley started to clap his fat hands as Petunia also smirked satisfied at Harry. Harry couldn't believe it. How did these weeks go this fast? This summer the Dursleys had been nicer to Harry than they usually were, and Harry had also had a better time than usual reading and practicing at Privet drive 4.

"Did you hear Harry? We'll kick you out!" said Dudley maliciously.

"Yes and tomorrow I'm allowed to hex all of you for all these years" answered Harry superciliously.

"You can't outside school" said Dudley now with a little shiver in his voice, Harry interpreted that as worry.

"Oh yes tomorrow when I'm out of age I'm allowed to do anything I want" Harry smirked while he said that and was really satisfied by the bit of fear in Dudleys eyes. After some seconds of silence it was Petunia who said:

"You can't do that to us! We kept you here for all these years, gave you food-"

"and made my time here like hell, yes it was you and I'll better be in good mood tomorrow or-" Harry never finished his sentence but gave the Dursleys a look like he meant what he said. In reality Harry would never put his energy on hexing them but he thought it was fun to scare them a bit. Harry left them in the room staring at him when he walked up to his room.

-----

Harry looked at the clock in his room. 11.58 pm. It was just two minutes left until he came off age and could start performing magic outside Hogwarts. He had read of so many spells in all his books and wanted to try the spells and jinxes his learnt. He also looked forward to start practicing on his animagus form and try legilimens on other people than the Dursleys.

Tick-tick-tick-klong-klong-klong… The happiness fulfilled Harry. Now he was 17, he was out of age. He looked at the window and saw a couple of owls coming towards him. He smirked as he opened his letters. They were from his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and one was from Hagrid. The last one was from the ministry were it stood he could now perform magic and could go for his apparation test. Ron said they would come and pick him to the burrow at 2pm. Harry didn't know how the Weasleys would come but he didn't even care. He was tired, and went to sleep.

-----

The next day Harry woke up quite glad. He knew it was his birthday and that he would leave today when the Weasleys would come after him. Harry was excited to see each and everyone of them. They said in their letters that Hermione also was coming to pick Harry up.

He went for breakfast. He was alone, the Dursleys seemed to not want to face Harry today, he grinned as he thought about that.

Harry packed his things and exactly at 2 o'clock he heard a car come outside Privet Drive 4.

It was them. He was so excited. He saw Ron, Hermione, Arthur and Molly coming out of the car greeting him.

"Hi Harry!" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"We've missed you so much" said Hermione as she hugged Harry familiarly "But we knew you had to be here until today." She let go on him and Harry went on to hug Ron.

"Good to see you're alright, mate" Ron said smirking "But I see my mum will complain about you haven't ate at summer" he increased in a whisper. Harry nodded smiling.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Harry said turning to Molly and Arthur and gave them both a hug.

"Harry! You look way too thin, haven't the muggles given you any food at all?" asked Molly concerned. Ron gave Harry a what-did-I-say-glance. Harry smiled and answered:

"They were as usual"

"Well get in the car and but your luggage in back here" said Arthur and went to the driving seat. They went all in the car. It was jinxed but what else could Harry expect from Arthur? They drove to the Burrow.

-----

When they came to the Burrow they met all the Weasleys (except for Percy) and one becoming Weasley in 3 days. They all greeted Harry warm and familiar, except for Ginny. She was unusually cold, but Harry knew why she was like that. She hadn't come over that he broke up with her on Dumbledore's funeral. He did it because he wanted to keep her safe but she had taken it quite hard anyway. Maybe she didn't believe him. Harry didn't really know.

Fleur told them all about their plans to the wedding which was in 3 days. Harry didn't really listen to her. He was in his own thoughts.

"'Arry?" Harry heard Fleur's voice and sat up straight and cleared his thoughts.

"What?" he asked politely.

"I asked whot you shyld be wearing on our wedding"

"I don't know, what should I wear?" he asked.

"We shyld go to the Diagon ally and see whot they have to offer" she said excited. Harry didn't really think it was exciting at all but smiled anyway. Then Fleur started a long monolog that Harry wasn't able to catch at all.

"I think I will go to bed now" Harry said yawning, interrupting Fleur.

Harry putted his PJs on and went to sleep beside Ron who already had slept in almost an hour. Harry started to read a book how to become an animagus. He wanted to start but he couldn't yet, he had to have the first time someone to look after him if something went wrong. He thought Ron and Hermione could watch him while he practiced, he trusted them that they wouldn't tell anyone about it. Maybe they could become animaguses also? So when they would go hunting the horcruxes they would all be able to take a animal's form. Maybe they could start practicing that and many other things Harry had read about this week.

-----

The next day they all went shopping for the wedding in 2 days. Molly and Fleur seemed most excited about that. All of them bought dresses. Harry had bought a black one with grey stripes and he thought it looked quite good.

When they came home Harry asked to talk to Hermione and Ron. When they went up to Ron's room. Harry received a weird glare from Ginny. It was something between disappointment and anger, but Harry forgot that fast when the trio got to the room.

"So" Harry said as he putted locking and silencing charms on the room "we have to start practicing to the hunting and the final battle. Some good charms, learning to be animaguses and some other stuff wouldn't be bad" Ron and Hermione were surprised by Harry being so outspoken.

"When would we start training?" Ron asked anxiously.

-----

"This animagus thing could be a long progress, but I've found some things that we can make shorter." Harry said "First we have to fins our animagus form."

"And how do we do that" Ron asked

"We have to train some powerful spells, we have to focus all of our power on that spell, it may take time but we'll try at least to do this, ok?" Hermione and Ron nodded,

"What's the spell?" Hermione asked curiosly.

"It's _Animala luxio proscie_, remember that one. And while you say it you have to swing your wand like this" Harry said swinging his wand from left to right slowly and then faster up and down 3 times. "Let's practice" They all mumbled the spell but nothing happened. Harry could feel something but it didn't happen anything. The fifth time he felt like he was going to loose his hands and feet and become aggressive. Harry got scared by that one.

"Could you two please watch me now, because I'm going to success soon, I have to start controlling my form then" Harry said.

"Wow, how do you know you will succeed anyway?" Hermione asked a little suspect.

"I felt really weird when I made it last time" he answered. The two other nodded and kept an eye on him when he mumbled the spell and did the moves with his wand. He started feel weird. He felt like his arms and feet didn't exist. He was sliding kind of forward. He had a strange feeling his form succeed. He was something, then he didn't remember what happened or for how long it was. Then suddenly he heard a voice screaming:

"HARRY!" It was Hermione. Harry came back to reality. He was in his normal torso now.

"What happened?" Harry asked anxiously while he looked at Hermione and Ron. They looked terrified.

"Y-you almost att-attacked us" stuttered Ron scared.

"What kind of animal was I? What was all that?" Harry asked confused now.

"You were a… a snake." stammered Hermione "a pyton, they're really dangerous. You was a pyton and then you crawled closer to us and almost attacked us but you become normal when we screamed your name, you came back to reality…" Harry was stunned. He almost attacked his best friends and he didn't know that. This animagus-progress really was dangerous.

"Im sorry. Thanks for keeping an eye on me" Harry said then quietly.

"But one thing is bugging me, why were you a snake?" Hermione asked "Well you're a parseltongue but anyway?"

"I don't know, the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin but…" Harry said almost whispering "maybe this is one reason, it said I could be big in Slytherin… and maybe… I don't know…"

"Harry" said Hermione seriously "you are a Gryffindor and you know it, you just have some characteristics that would be good in Slytherin" After that it became quiet and Harry started to think about if he would have been a Slytherin, maybe that was his place after all. But the sorting hat had put him in Gryffindor…

-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I'm poor, I do not own anything.

CHAPTER 2

"Harry wake up" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice say. He sat up, put his glasses on and stod up. Suddenly he remembered that it was Fleur's and Bill's wedding today. He had about 3 hours to make himself ready for that.

"I put your clothes on the chair" Molly said gesturing on the small chair where the clothes were nicely and straightly put. "but first you have to take a shower". Harry thought it was obvious that he had to take a shower before the wedding, and wondered how stupid she thought he was. But she was just being overprotecting and Harry forgot all that, and just smirked and nodded to thank her. Then he started to make himself ready.

-----

'Ready', Harry thought when he finally had put on all his clothes and made himself fresh. He walked down the stairs and sat beside Ron to wait for all to get ready so they could leave.

"Oh Harry! You look great!" Hermione tripped down the staircase to the boys.

"You look stunning yourself" Harry replied. Even Ron had noticed that since he stared at her like with a jerky look on his face. When Ron finally became himself and could talk he stammered:

"Wo-wow, Hermione, you look really, really great" Hermione looked smirking now at Ron too.

"You too, Ron" She replied. Harry also thought Ron really looked handsome in his new dark-green robes. Ron was quite proud of it, the Weasleys rarely bought anything new to him. Hermione wore a nice, light lila dress, which fitted her perfectly, and she had put her hair nicely and it wasn't bushy at all. All of them looked good.

Suddenly Harry heard someone tripping down the stairs. It was Ginny. Harry had a hard time trying to breath when he saw her. She wore a light pink, almost white dress and she had her fiery red hair nicely putted back. She looked gorgeous. Harry couldn't understand why he had left her at the funeral. He could have had her! But he had to keep her safe. It was no doubt about not taking her back, he had to let her go. He had to keep as many as possible safe and out of his way now. Hermione had noticed Harry's reaction and had a knowing smirk on her face. Harry smirked back at her. Ginny hadn't noticed any of that and just sat down on the other couch.

"When are we going to leave?" Ginny asked, mostly Hermione.

"I don't know, but hey Ginny you look gorgeous" replied Hermione and glared fast at Harry who smirked in agreement, just so discret that any of the Weasleys would notice.

"You too, 'Mione", she replied smirking, and looking at Hermione, almost too intense. It was like she wanted to ignore Harry.

"Well since everyones here we'll leave right now" Mrs. Weasley said, then she started to look like she was going to cry "Oh I can't believe my baby is going to get married…"

"It's ok, Bill's not a child anymore" Mr. Weasley said clapping Mrs. Weasley on her shoulder. Then they all went in to the cars that waited outside the Burrow.

-----

The ceremony went good, it was perfect and romantic. Many cried, and many looked like they were going to. The dinner after was delicious and all of them had their stomachs full. Then they all went to congratulate Bill and Fleur. Then it was time for the dessert. But suddenly they heard a 'bam' on the outside door.

"Someone wants to come in!" said Mr. Weasley "calm down everyone, calm down"

"Who is it?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley.

"I guess it is those who we least wanted here now" he replied.

"Death ea-" Harry never finished his sentence because now they had broken the door and got in. There were about twenty Death eaters. 'They're looking for me' Harry thought 'Have to help' and he started to walk down do the Death eaters.

"Potty, Potty, what are you doing here?"

"I have to ask you the same question" he answered Bellatrix, as he pulled out his wand and shouted:

"_Expelliarmus" _that was easy for her to protego herself with

"_Stupefy"_ Harry had now use for his knowledge in legilimens, so he easily protected himself from it when he knew she would say it. Harry saw they weren't the only ones duelling She then continued, he went cold, he knew now she would try an unforgivable. Harry couldn't think. He knew she killed Sirius and cost Neville much pain and he hated her deeply. And before she had finished her spell (_"Cruc-"_ ) he just cried out:

"_SECTUMSEMPRA" _it hitted Bellatrix in the chest. She bled really hard and fell down, probably dead after all she had bled. Harry had now paid back to her, revenge had tickled him in the feet, and now he had done that. He had killed Bellatrix. Now he went forward to show that he was ready to duel another death eater also. He saw a death eater come up to him.

"I didn't know you were that interested in dark art…" a death eater.

"Yeah, why aren't you on our side since you seem to love dark spells?" another death eater said, but Harry couldn't recognize any of them by the voice.

"I'm never coming to your disgusting side!" Harry replied.

"Mhm, may I ask you why? You seem to have talents in-" the first death eater began.

"I'm never coming to your side, is that understood? Harry said pointing his wand at them.

"I'll leave the 'killing Potter' to the dark lord" the another death eater said calmly with a evil smirk behind her mask. "Come on let's get out of here!" she shouted then. All the death eaters went out of the building. They putted the dark mark outside the building ("_Morsmordre")_, someone had probably died.

"Why did they leave already?" Ron asked no one particular, and no one answered.

"Harry come here" Mr Weasley said quietly trying to sound confident "Do you have any idea that that was a- dark spell you just used against a death eater?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you use it? She was a bad person but you don't have to- kill her for that." Mr. Weasley continued.

"She was about to put 'crucio' on me, she killed for example Sirius so why wouldn't I had?" Harry replied.

"Where did you learn that spell? Clearly not at school." He asked.

"In a book" Harry replied "I don't remember what book." He remembered, it was not in those Dark art-books, he got from Grimmauld place before he went back to the Dursleys, where he had learnt a lot of other dark spells and things. It was from his potions book (not a usual place to find dark spells in).

"Ok, but Harry please, do not start to use those dark spells anymore, ever" Mr. Weasley turned away and started to walk to the others.

"Wait Mr. Weasley! I heard they put the dark mark outside, have anyone- or has anything happened to anyone?" Harry asked.

"Fleur's uncle is dead" Mr. Weasley said sadly "He was a good dueller, so they decided to put the worst unforgivable at him, to get rid of him"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Harry said quiet.

"But hey everyone let's get home now, so the newlyweds can be by theirselves." Mr. Weasley said to the guests.

-----

Back at the Burrow Harry noticed that everyone acted kind of weirdly around him. Especially Mrs. Weasley. She could often went to another room when Harry came in.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" Harry asked Hermione when they and Ron wee alone in the living-room.

"I think they are afraid of you" she replied softly.

"Why would they be afraid of me? That's ridiculous!"

"Well I think it has something to do with 'sectumsempra', and your grown power." Ron said calmly, who now had joined the discussion.

"You have became stronger this summer than you know" Hermione said.

"But I'm not attacking them or something!" Harry said furious.

"Harry, we know, it's just that… You have learned some dark spells and… I don't know Harry, but I think they think… you've changed side or something…" Hermione said as softly as before.

"Oh, so now they think that, nice. What do they think I'll do? Hex them? This really is ridiculous" Harry said with an angry shiver in his voice.

"And 'The Prophet'-" Ron began and Hermione continued "had written about what happened on the wedding, and they made their own conclusion…" Hermione took from the newspaper from the table and showed it to Harry.

_Harry Potter – a follower of he-who-must-not-be-named?_

_Harry Potter (the boy-who-lived) was sawn to kill a death eater this Sunday by a very dark spell. He will be in front of Wizengamot in a few weeks (it's top secret) but no one knows exactly when. Now there is speculation if Mr. Potter himself is a follower of he-who-must-not-be-named or even considered being the next big 'dark wizard'. Maybe Mr. Potter has changed side or always been on the dark side? There is speculation that he has murdered more people than is known._

_by Rita Skeeter_

Harry was stunned. Did they really think he had changed side? Then he ripped the newspaper in small pieces and threw them away.

"How can they write such rubbish?" Harry asked in anger but also a little sad that he is not thrusted. Ron smiled sadly and Hermione glared sadly at Harry. At the same time Harry saw that Mrs. Weasley was going to come in to the room but did instead go to the kitchen and Harry thought it really looked pathetic.

"Yeah, Someone really thinks I'm going to be the new dark lord…" Harry said glaring at Mrs. Weasley. The others nodded sadly.

-----

The trio practiced diligently every day. They had learned a lot of protecting, dark and healing spells. Ron and Hermione had become some steps closer to their animagus forms while Harry was trying to learn to control his own. It was written a lot about Harry's dark intentions but they didn't really care. Since when had they cared about what 'The Prophet' has written about them? The Weasleys, and even the order had became a little afraid of Harry, except for Ron. Harry didn't have the energy to explain. He just had to focus on his mission.

He had gotten Dumbledore's pensieve when he died and was watching Voldemort-related memories, usually alone while the others practiced, and sometimes with them. They had a list with potential horcruxes and horcrux-places. And Harry couldn't find out who the mysterious R.A.B. was, or he hadn't thought that much about it. If he only could find out where the real horcrux was, the one that RAB had in his possession…

One day the booklists came and the remembering that the school would start again 1st of September. Harry, Ron and Hermione had as intention to go back to school, maybe not on full-time but anyway back there. It would be too suspect if they wouldn't go back.

-----

"I knew it!" Hermione shouted as she looked up from a book.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"R.A.B.!" Hermione replied not looking at either Ron or Harry. They all sat on the couch in the living-room. They were alone at the Burrow so they all read and practiced.

"What about him or her?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"I know who that is, why didn't I think of him before, I've been such stupid…" Hermione replied as she donked herself in the head of how 'stupid she has been'.

"Who?" Harry asked nervously staring at Hermione.

"Of course, It's Regulus Black, Sirius younger brother." Hermione said as she frowned at the boys weirdly.

"But how-" Ron said confused "It couldn't, or it could- but he was a death eater!"

"Maybe that's why, he's master was a half-blood and he got angry and learned about the horcruxes- and…" Hermione replied.

"You're right, Hermione, but then the horcrux… could be at Grimmauld place" Harry said now when he got his voice back from the chock. It was possible it could be Regulus, RAB.

"Do you remember the locket that none of us could open? It's a possible horcrux!" Hermione said as she stared happily at the boys.

"Hermione, you have a great memory if you can remember anything like that" Harry said and Hermione smirked proudly.

"What are we waiting for…? Let's go there then!" Ron said dedicated. They all stood up, putted the books away and went to the floo.

**Review please:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I'm poor, JKR's rich, so who do you think owns Harry Potter?

**A/N**: I know my language isn't the best possible, but please try to enjoy this anyway.

CHAPTER 3

They flooed to Grimmauld place 12 looking for the horcrux.

"Where should we start searching?" Ron asked.

"Maybe we should- I know! Do you know when we 2 years ago cleaned up here? There was a locket that none of us could open. We could ask Kreacher if he could find it to us, he knows this place best" Hermione said happily.

"You're the brain!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione nodded in thanks.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted out. It was a 'crack' and there Kreacher was. He mumbled something about 'mudblood and half-blood' as usual.

"Shut up and do as I say" Harry said and Kreacher shutted up at once. "Could you please bring the locket that none of us could open? If you know which one I mean?" Kreacher went to his cupboard. The trio waited for him in the living-room. A few minutes later Kreacher came back with the locket Harry recognized. This was it, thanks to Regulus.

"So, what should we do to it?" Ron asked looking at the other.

"Hmm, maybe… you have to put it in pieces or get it destroyed in some other way… stab it or something." Harry answered. "I know a good destroying spell, read about it a few days ago. We have to go a few feet back" he continued and they all went back. He could feel the same as he felt when he had held the diary, it felt like a horcrux.

"Ready? This is a quite powerful one and I don't know about destroying horcruxes that much." Harry said and the others nodded.

"_Obiekto desstroia!_" Harry shouted and the locket exploded. Harry felt cold and somehow like his own soul would be poorer. After the explosion they saw a mist coming up and vanish. Harry was stunned and couldn't move in a few minutes. When he looked up he saw that Ron and Hermione had felt the same because they lied on the floor and looked a bit lifeless. A few minutes later they all went to normal. It was a quite scary experience. It was certainly a horcrux.

"Why did that happen to all of us?" Ron asked Harry but Hermione answered.

"Destroying horcruxes is powerful things to do. I don't know what it was but there must be some logical answer. Was it like this when you destroyed the diary also?"

"No" Harry replied calmly "It was maybe because the memory had come outside it already. The mist was probably the soul, and it was maybe it coming out that made us feel so … cold and empty"

"Well, now there is just 3 horcruxes left" Ron said "And Voldemort himself" Ron had learned to say Voldemort's name by now. Then they all back flooed back to the Burrow.

The next day it was Harry's apparating-test. Ron came there too because he had to take his test a second time. They both managed it and that was good now when they had to find the other horcruxes, they could apparate away if they felt like they were in danger. They were this day going to go to the children's home that Voldemort lived in as a kid.

Harry held Ron and Hermione and focused on the place he had seen in Dumbledore's memory. It was hard but they managed it. And there they were, outside it.

"So this is it?" Ron asked

"Yes." Harry answered.

They went inside. They walked a little in the hall.

"Excuse me but who are you three looking for?" A woman's voice said behind them.

"Err…" Harry began "Tom Riddle. We need to know which room were his for about 70 years ago."

"Excuse me but why?"

"We are… searching information of him for … his relatives" Hermione said impressive.

"Ok, I have a catalogue with all the kids that been here, and some information of them"

"Could you please show us all information you have about Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked again.

"Ok" the woman said as she started to search in all the drawers for 'R' as Riddle. The trio looked excited at her. Hermione's story was quite convincing.

"Here it is" the woman said suddenly. She gave them a catalogue with documents and stuff to them.

"Thanks, and which room was Tom's?" Hermione replied decent.

"Room 54 over there" The woman said pointing at a door about twenty feet from them.

"Can we go and look in it?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Yes, it's empty right now." The woman replied.

"Thank you" the trio said in unison. Then the trio took the catalogue and went away to room 54.

"So this is it" Ron said a little frightened "quite scary if you think who has lived here"

"We can't think about that now. Come on, we have to find it!" Harry said. The trio started to search but Harry felt something from the closet. He felt somehow magic from there or something. "I think I know where it is, if it's anywhere in this place" he almost whispered to the others.

"How d'you know that?" Ron asked confused.

"I feel it." Harry replied.

"You really are powerful" Ron said. They all stood now by the closet. Harry opened it with _alohomora_. There was a door. Harry opened it also. Behind it was a passage which lead somewhere from the room. It was dark and poky. But with three '_lumos_' later they could see a little bit more.They all walked anyway bravely to where it would lead.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked the other when he saw something in front of him. It looked like snakes, thousands of snakes.

"Snakes?" Ron asked terrified.

"It looks like that." Harry replied. "Don't worry I'll talk to them"

"_What are all you doing here?" _Harry asked in parseltongue.

"_Protecting an item. Anyone getting forward from here who isn't what we are will die.." _A snake replied. Harry thought about that.

"It said only snakes can go there. I have to use my animagus form." Harry said. "But you two have to get away" Harry continued. The two nodded and went away.

Harry mumbled the form and felt weird again. Now he was in pyton form. The other snakes let him go forward and his heart started to bump faster. He went forward. He saw the passage becoming small and smaller and in the end almost like a tube. Suddenly he saw something glitter in front of him. It was Horcrux nr.4, Hufflepuffs's cup. Harry took it in his mouth and went back. It felt weird that the other snakes didn't see that he had a big bump in his cheeks. He went past the snakes and saw his wand he took it also in his mouth and when he was plenty past the snakes he transfigurated back to human. When Harry took his wand and the cup and walked back to the beginning of the passage. A few minutes later he saw the door.

"_Alohomora_" He mumbled and opened it. There was the second door and he did the same to it.

"Harry!" It was Hermione.

"Let's just get this catalogue and go home, I don't really like this place." He said. They all apparated back to the Burrow.

At the Burrow they noticed no one was home. It was all quiet.

"Let's destroy the horcrux right away!" Ron suggested.

"We have to go to Grimmauld place, we can't take the risk doing it here." Hermione said.

"Hermione's right, lets go to Grimmauld place." Harry said. Then they all apparated to Grimmauld place.

They put the cup at the same table that they had put the locket some days before.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked

"Yes" They replied in unison. Harry turned to the cup took his wand and shouted:

"_Obiekto desstroia!_" Now they were prepared to all that would happen so they werenät that shocked when they woke up some time after this.

"And now back, I'm hungry" Ron said rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry" Hermione whined but the other ignored her. And then they all just apparated to the Burrow.

The trio went upstairs to Ron's room to practice and theorize about the remaining horcruxes. 4 down and 2 left + Voldemort himself. They talked and practiced.

"But I'm still wondering if Voldemort can feel when we destroy a part of his soul?" Hermione asked

"That's something I would like to know too. And what other things you've been hiding from me" a voice said from the doorway. It was a furious Ginny standing there. The trio had forgotten to put the silencing charms and everything on the room. Ginny glared furiously at them and the Ron, Hermione and Harry blushed and started to look at their feet.

"What are you three hiding from me?" Ginny asked still glaring at them. The trio were now in trouble. How could they explain all this stuff to her? Gulp.

Feedback please:D


End file.
